Malfoy's Have A Thing For Redheads
by slytherinprincessofdarkness
Summary: The story of three Malfoy's and their redheads


_***Lucius Malfoy and Molly Prewitt***_

"Do you have to?" she asked quietly

"I'm afraid so" he said as he looked down at his grasped hands before turning to look at the young women who stole his heart the year before

"Will you love her?" she asked

"As a friend. Never more." he said pulling her towards him "You are my one and only. You always will be. I will love you until the day I die"

"Even if I marry Arthur Weasley?" she asked trying lighten the mood

"Yes, even then." he said with a smirk

"Even if I has a child with him" she asked

"Yes. I will not like it very much, but yes" Lucius responded

For a while they just held each other, lost in there own thoughts. Neither wanted tomorrow to come, for tomorrow was Lucius' wedding to Narcissa Black. Tomorrow their love, there friendship, there relationship would have to end forever. They had once had dreams of running away to a foreign country to escape Lucius' family. They would marry and have a family and live happily ever after. All of that changed when Lucius found out he was betrothed. Their hearts ached as they thought about their unfullfilled dreams. In the distance they could hear a warewolf howling to the moon. They were scared from their respective thoughts with the chiming of the school clock. Pulling apart, all Molly could do was let the tears she had tried so hard to keep hidden fall freely. Before Lucius could say or do anything, she turned and ran. She ran all the way out of the Astronomy Tower and back to the Gryffindor common room.

After the door had slammed shut behind her, Lucius dropped to the ground and wept like a small children for the love he once had and that was now gone forever.

_***Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley***_

"They say I have to marry him" she said as she wiped the tears that were cascading down her face

"I heard" he said as he stared out over the grounds "I heard everything that was said"

"It's just not fair!" she exclaimed "Why can't I be happy. All of my brother's get to be"

"Life isn't fair Ginny. My own father taught us that. Remember?" he asked grasping her shoulders

***Flashback***

"Draco?" Lucius said as he fully entered the room "Who is this girl?"

"Um..." Draco said as he tried to find a way to explain why the girl from the biggest blood traiter family was in his room

"I am Ginny Weasley sir" she said as she stood and held out her hand with her head held high

"Lucius Malfoy" he said with a genuine smile as he shook her hand taking her courage and pride

"What are you doing here father?" asked Draco as he came up protectively behind Ginny scared that at any moment his father would rage and hurt Ginny in the process

"I came to spend some time with my son, but I see his time is already occupied." Lucius responded winking at Ginny "Should I come back later or tomorrow perhaps?"

"Why would you do that Mr. Malfoy?" she asked smiling "Draco and I were going to get a house elf to bring us some food for lunch. You may join us if you'd like"

"I wouldn't want to be an intrusion" he said

"No intrusion Sir" she said as enlarged the table to fit three instead of two

A short time after lunch the three sat around the small table in Draco's head boy dorm, laughing at jokes and funny stories that they were tell each other. After they had calmed down, Draco asked the one question that both Lucius and Ginny were not expecting.

"Father, why were so calm when you saw Ginny?" Draco asked bracing himself for the response

"Because I can see that you truly love her, and like you son, I fell for a red haired girl when I was your age." Lucius responded

"What happened?" asked Ginny

"I was promised to Narcissa" Lucius said

"And the girl?" asked Draco

"She went off and married a man, who in my opinion was an arrogant jerk, but he did love her. That was what I prayed to Merlin most, that she was loved, and that even if I couldn't, that she could learn to love again" Lucius said

"Did she?" asked Draco

"I believe so. She married and had a son that is the same age as Draco" Lucius responded "She was a Gryffindor too"

"Why couldn't you just break off the marriage to Narcissa and be with the girl?" asked Ginny oblivious to the Pureblood ways

"Because Ginny, life isn't fair" Lucius responded

***End of Flashback***

"I know Draco" she said collapsing on the ground

"Ginny love, it won't be completley horrid" Draco said

"How can you say that!" she raged jumping up "I have to spend the rest of my life with a man who is not going to let me do anything! I am going to name any children I am going to have after his dead relatives. I am going to have to spend the rest of my life being family orientated, to compensate for him not having one growing up. Most importantly, I am going to be the wife to someone I can never love"

Before he could pull him to her, she turned and ran away. As she was running, she could hear him call her name out and she slowly let the tears fall. When she reached the portrait hole, she ran in and ignoring everyone, she ran right up to her bed and collapsed in a heap. she waved her wand around her bed to put up a silence charm and she cried herself to sleep.

_***Scorpius Malfoy and Lily Potter***_

"Marry me" he said

"I beg your pardon?" she asked with a faint smile playing on her lips

"Lily Luna Potter, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" he asked again

"YES!" she cried as she tackled him in a hug

When they pulled apart, he slipped the engagement ring on her finger. Looking down she saw a beautiful delicate emerald and diamond ring. Looking back up at her fiance's face, she grinned.

"I already asked your Mother and Brother's" he said "She was over joyed really, I thank her, because if she wasn't as happy as she was, your brothers really wouldn't of been so calm and cooperative"

"Have you told your dad?" asked Lily

"Yes. Both him and my mother knew I was going to ask you eventually" Scorpius said "I belief my mother is going to contacting yours as soon as she gets word that you said yes."

"If I know your mother Scor, she already has the letter written" Lily laughed

They sat their under the stars for a moment both lost in their own thoughts. It was a while before either of them said anything or even moved.

"Scorpius?" Lily asked as she looked up at him

"Yes love?" he responded

"Why me?" she asked

"Let's just say that the Malfoy's have a thing for red heads"


End file.
